Werewolf Act of 2020
by Sealie and Buns
Summary: In memory of his late father, Remus John Lupin, Teddy set out to find a vaccine to cure werewolves, and finally in 2020 it was completed. The problem is the Ministry of Magic thinks it is a waste to give it to werewolves. This is their fight in court.


_Werewolf Act of 2020_

Teddy Lupin had become a strong supporter of Werewolf Rights, in memory of his late father Remus John Lupin. At the age of twelve Teddy began studying deeply into potions, with the help of his friends Alexander, Grant and Mason. Whenever they had an issue instead of going to Professor Beedrum, the new potions master of Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin house, they would go to the Headmistresses office and spend many an hour with Professor Severus Snapes' portrait. At the end of the school year in 2015 (Teddy's final year at school) Alexander, Grant, Mason and Teddy were finally able to create a potion to allow a werewolf to remain completely human for six months at a time.

While they made headlines around the world, and the vaccine had proved 99 precent effective, the Ministry refused to give it to werewolves, claiming it a waste of time. Teddy and his friends, now twenty years of age, had decided to sue the Ministry of Magic. This is the tale of their victory.

"Ministry of Magic VS. Teddy Lupin on the case of Werewolf rights." The Wizardmont sat up in the stands making Teddy feel like an ant. Taking a deep breath he stood his ground, remembering that he was doing this in memory of his father, and all the werewolves who deserve to live a normal life. "The Ministry of Magic will start."

A representative from the Ministry's office, a small raggedy guy with large glasses, and a bald head stood at the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I plead with you to see how insane this is. Giving werewolves this potion, it enables them to run the streets freely as humans, yes, but does that mean they are unable to infect those around them? What of the adult werewolves? What will they do for us? They have no education, they have no idea how to do magic, how are they supposed to support themselves? Off the sweat, blood and tears of us? I say no!"

The man sat down and leered at Teddy, causing the young man to roll his eyes. "Pathetic," he muttered to himself, feeling a surge of annoyance that the crowd had seemed to agree with the other man. But Teddy Lupin did not give up, it was not in his blood to.

"Lupin, your case please, then the council will make their decision."

Teddy stood up, his three friends cheered behind him, and clapped obnoxiously. His hair turned a bright red, and he had suddenly wished he had kept his little lab helpers at home. Clearing his throat, Teddy stood in front of the podeum, his eyes sweeping over the crowd. "Honoured guests," Teddy turned and smiled sweetly at the Wizardmont, "Wizardmont, today we are here to talk about peoples lives and how they are in our hands. If we were to administer this vaccine to all the werewolves, I can assure you that we can put an end to this sickness. My father-"

"Was a werewolf," the guy from earlier sneered.

"Was a very brave and decent man." Teddy finished, glaring at the older man. "He had lived his entire life running from people and hiding who he really was, and then someone showed him kindness, and compassion, and it was thanks to one man that my father was able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He florished there, my father, he had top grades in his class, and the best friends he could have ever asked for, but then he graduated. With his grades he should have had people falling over themselves to give him a job, but they didn't and for one reason, he was a werewolf. Instead of having food, shelter and clothes of his own, he was forced to depend on the kindness of my Uncles, Sirius Black, and James Potter. This intelligent man, was forced almost onto the street when my Uncle James passed away, and my Uncle Sirius was put into Azkaban. He was forced to work in muggle jobs, but had to move constantly thanks to new laws made by the Ministry of Magic, and thus failed to keep a job for very long.

"But I digress. Werewolves, especially the ones who are children now, are capable of learning, of florishing. The adults, if this Act passes and I am allowed to administer this vaccine to everyone, the Headmistress of Hogwarts has assured me that she will open up a school for them to go to to learn what they need to so they can function in our society and not be reliant on anyone, and she will do this free of charge.

"Just think, if this law is passed, we will not only be helping our community grow, but we are giving people back their lives, a chance to live, if you were in their shoes, wouldn't you want someone to do the same? I implore you, please, vote for the right thing. Vote to allow Werewolves to recieve the vaccine. Vote to allow werewolves the same rights as wizards and witches." Teddy took a deep breath, and scanned the room, "thank you for hearing me out."

The courtroom was abuzz, and it had taken the Wizardmont about five minutes to calm everyone down. "Thank you, Lupin. The council will be back with our decision in a few minutes."

Teddy turned and looked worridly at his friends, all three of them grinned widely and gave him a thumbs up. "We have this, Bro!"

The Wizardmont had turned back towards the room, and the head council woman stood up and cleared her throat. "While the Ministry of Magic has made some very strong points against the Werewolf vaccine, our vote is ultimatly with Lupin on the condition that he is to test out the vaccine for one final year, and make sure that those that take the vaccine cannot infect those around them during the full moons.

The Wizardmont is proud to announce that the Werewolf Act of 2020 has passed!"

**Finite**

* * *

><p>AN: I have been waiting to write this piece for about a year now, and finally I did it! I am quite proud of it to be honest. I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Buns :3

2 Jan, 2012


End file.
